New witch On The Block
by Erinv24
Summary: Life was easy for Paris Daniels until her parents died and she had to move in with her aunt in San Fransisco. As if that wasn't enough she learns that she is a witch and a part of the power of three, or should I call it the power of four.
1. Chapter 1

_I have always loved the Charmed T.V. series ever since I started watching it and I love to think up new plot lines for the story_. _I always try to stay as close to the original story line as I can so my readers can follow and understand. I have read other fan fictions where people say that they don't own Charmed for legal purposes and I don't own Charmed either, I am only a very respectful fan._

It's been one year, one whole year since the accident. I can't believe time has gone by so fast. You see, my parents died last December on the way home from a Christmas party in San Diego. It was a rainy night and I was home all alone sitting in my room with my music blaring and talking to my friends on the Internet. I never thought that anything like this would happen, at least not to me. To me it seemed like I was living the perfect life: I had great friends and great parents, I got straight A's in school, and I had just advanced to the junior level for competitive figure skating.

Everything was going great until I got that single phone call that filled my heart with dread and my eyes with tears. A few days later my aunt came down from San Francisco to help me pack and move in with her. All I could think of was that it felt like all of it was my fault and that I could have done something to prevent it. But deep down somewhere inside of me I knew there wouldn't have been anything that I could have done to keep this from happening. It's weird how when you look back at the worst moment of your life it seems strangely clear but also like a blur at the same time.

Throughout the next three months I moved in with my aunt, started a new high school, and continued my figure skating training (even though I had to get a new coach because of the move) which included competing in junior nationals and placing seventh (which isn't a bad start for my first junior national competition). The worst part about starting at a new high school that made everything worse was that I'm a freshman plus the new kid on campus, and that can only add up to one thing: complete unpopularity. In my old school I was one of the most popular freshman (not a stuck up cheerleader popular girl, but a girl who had a lot of friends who loved me for who I am). Not only was I popular but I was also a kick butt dancer and everyone knew it. But all of that was over now; I was the new kid on campus with no social rating whatsoever.

It was really strange how I happened upon them, upon the three, the three witches that for fourteen years been my sisters without me knowing it. It was a sunny day in the middle of April when I came home from school. As I walked in the front door I was surprised to see that my aunt Katie was home early from work and on the phone with a big smile on her face. I went upstairs and dropped my backpack on my bed before I ran back downstairs to see what was going on.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs and came into the living room I heard the phone hand up with a click. "Hello sweetie how was your day?"

"Same old same old, Mr. Harp droned on and on again about English literature and Mrs. Camp assigned us an essay on how math influences our daily lives. How have you been? Who was on the phone?"

"Today was great, I even got a few articles done on fashion in San Francisco (my aunt is a journalist for a local magazine called Fashion in Bloom). That was a few of your mom's old friend's daughters on the phone, you remember the ones who used to play with you when your mom visited their grandma?"

"Oh yeah, weren't their names something like Prue, Piper, and Phoebe?"

"Yes well… Prue died about five years ago and they found their sister, Paige, who was orphaned at birth, for which reason I cannot tell you, shortly after. They called to see if we would like to come over for a visit tomorrow. They say they miss you and would love to see you again."

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Good, then it's settled I'll call them back and tell them that we would love to come."


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two of New Witch On The Block, please read and enjoy._

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up at seven o'clock and everything happened as it always would on a typical Saturday morning: I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and hair, and put my make-up on. I worked on my essay for math until one o'clock when Katie and I got in the car and headed for the Halliwell mansion.

The relationship my mom had with the Halliwells brings me back to a time before me or even the three charmed ones were born. My mom was in eighth grade when she met Patty Halliwell through a pen pall club on her school campus. Patty and Mom became best friends and always stayed in contact no matter where they were. Then one day before I was born there was a terrible accident and all I know is that Patty died near a lake where she drowned. After Patty died the three girl's grandmother stayed at the Halliwell mansion to look after them until they grew up. Mom became good friends with their grandma and took me frequently to San Francisco with her when she went to visit. Twenty years after Patty's death there was another unfortunate accident and their grandma died. After that I guess my mom just couldn't stand the pain anymore and decided to not stay in contact with the girls anymore. This is all I remember since I was very young at the time and had no idea what was happening. Most of my knowledge about it came from listening to discussions that my mom had over the phone and with my dad.

As the mansion came into view I started to remember all of the great times I had there when I was younger. I remembered baking cookies with Piper, drawing with Prue, and playing hide-and-seek with Phoebe. I remembered a grandfather clock in the living room and a long hallway on the second floor.

As we pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car the front door of the house opened and a lady with light brown hair in a ponytail walked toward us with a big smile. Without any warning I was in her arms and she was hugging me. After a few seconds she released me and then I was trapped in another pair of arms, these ones belonging to a lady with long dark brown hair. As we all greeted each other four others walked came out of the doorway: a lady with reddish brown hair carrying a baby of about the age of one, and a little boy with blonde hair of about the age of four.

"Oh my gosh, the last time we saw you you were only six years old," exclaimed Piper as she looked at me with a smile, "I remember you were always begging your mom to take you ice skating with us."

"Yeah, I remember that, I love the ice!"

"Oh, Paris, this is our sister Paige", interrupted Phoebe as the girl with reddish brown hair walked towards us.

"Hey, nice to meet you", she said as we shook hands.

"You too."

For the next hour the discussion went on pretty much the same way with everyone asking me how I have been doing and what is going on in my life and ecetera. I would have to say the highlight of that hour was meeting Pipers two sons Wyatt and Chris who are completely adorable even if Wyatt was a little shy of me at first.

After talking for a long time we all got up from the comfortable sofas and chairs in the living room and made our way into the front hall so the sisters could give us a tour around the mansion. That's when it happened, the moment that would change my life forever.

_**Bang**_

A starange metallic blue ball of light went soaring past Poebe's left ear and left a nice sized hole in the wall. When I turned around I saw a weird man in a black cloack with tattoos all over his face.

"Hand her over or die! Hand over the fourth charmed one or you will all die!"

Piper waved her arms and with another loud **_Bang_** the man blew up in flames and landed as a small pile of dust on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have been having so much fun writing this story and I'm not sure how I will eventually end it. Maybe I won't end it; I once saw a quote that said, "A good book has no end". Have fun with chapter three of New Witch On The Block._

The first thought that went through my head was that I must be dreaming, I mean the only other explanation for what had just happened would be magic and magic isn't real right…right?

"What just happened down here", asked an elderly woman's voice in a commanding tone as two ghosts like people appeared in the room in the middle of swirling white sparkles.

"Um… Grams…well…oops", stuttered Phoebe as she looked at the elderly woman with of look of helplessness on her face.

"Oops is right Phoebe! And Piper! Why did you blow him up in front of innocents, do you know how angry the elders are going to be when they find out, that is if they don't already know!"

"Mom, calm down. I'm sure we can sort all of this out, the girls have been through this sort of thing before and they know how to handle this kind of situation", interrupted the other ghost like woman who was much younger than the other.

At this point I was about to scream and run out of the house and keep running until I couldn't run any more. This didn't happen, I was too frozen in fear to run. Then finally I worked up the courage to say something, "um… can someone please explain what just happened?"

"Oh… my… gosh, you're Claire's daughter aren't you", asked the younger ghost as she looked wonderingly at me.

"You know my mom?"

"Sweetie your mom and I were best friends."

All of a sudden a dawning realization came over me and I remembered. The old lady was the three girl's grams and the younger lady was Patty Halliwell, Grams daughter and the three girl's mother.

"But you died."

"Yeah well, a little magic can go a long way", answered patty.

"Patty you can't do this! Not now! This isn't the right time to tell them!" returned Grams with a tone of urgency and warning in her voice, "The girls were at least twenty-two when they found out and she is only fourteen!"

"I'm standing right here you know."

"Well I guess there is no way to tell you easily… Paris… you're a witch and you are also Paige, Piper, and Phoebe's little sister", all of us stared at her in surprise and amazement, "Your mom was also a witch and when we were in high school we did a bonding spell that would make my future children brothers or sisters to her future children. You see girls", now she was looking at her daughters," The power of three was a legend that we broke, a legend that can never and will never come into existence because it does not exist, but the power of four does and with a new powerful sister and witch at your side the battles will be fiercer than ever between good and evil but you will also put up a stronger fight than ever because now you will be stronger than you ever have been before.

Now I was getting excited. I couldn't believe it. Me, a witch, with real powers, and what was more I had three sisters. I had always wanted a sister and now I had three and magical powers to boot.

At the time I may have been happy and excited but in no way was I prepared for what was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

"So does this mean that I have powers?"

"Well yes, most witches have at least one active power and as they learn to handle it and control their power they can receive more powers. But I'm telling you this now, being a witch is hard work, you can get hurt or even die doing this", replied Patty.

"I don't care, this is just so cool."

"Hold it, are trying to tell us that we have to train a second witch now", asked Paige who had been standing next to aunt Katie, desperately trying to get her to calm down.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you Paige, and she's not only a witch she's your little sister and I expect you, all three of you to be good role models for her."

All of a sudden the chandelier above us began to shake ever so slightly and a bright blue and white light came down around Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and me.

" The legend has come true my dears, and soon the underworld will know all about Paris and how she is the fourth charmed one. Now we must go, blessed be." These were the last words Grams spoke before her and Patty were consumed by a swirl of white lights and disappeared.

"Well it seems that we have a new witch in the family", stated Phoebe with a smile.

"And a new sister, I wonder if we have any other sisters that Mom and Grams haven't told us about yet," added Piper as she picked up a sleepy Chris and went up stairs to put him down for a nap as little Wyatt followed her rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Well I think we have had enough excitement for one day, we better get going Paris."

"Katie can we ask you to let Paris stay the night here tonight, she should probably get to work on everything as soon as she can," asked Phoebe.

"Sure."

"We'll bring her back tomorrow," said Paige as aunt Katie walked out the front door and closed it behind her. Aunt Katie was clearly in shock.

The rest of the day and that night was more boring than I could have ever imagined, the sisters had me reading book after book on spells, potions, herbs, demons, and the most boring of all: history. I felt like I was in school only with a new twist: everything was about magic. The plus side though was that I learned all I could have ever wanted to know about magic.

The next morning I woke up with my face in a book about writing spells. For a minute I didn't know where I was, until Paige walked into the room and then I remembered everything from the day before. All of a sudden it occurred to me that I had ice skating training at 9:00 and my watch said it was 8:40. As I looked up from my watch the room disappeared in a swirl of white lights and the next thing I knew I was standing in the main hall of the ice rink.

My thoughts raced as I wondered what could have happened. How could I have gotten from the Halliwell manor to the ice rink in less than one minute? And what were all of those swirling white lights?

"Good morning Paris, the zamboni just went out so if you get your skate clothes and skates on you might have a few extra minutes to warm up," said my skate coach, Nancy, as she walked past me on her way to the front office.

I headed for the locker room wondering if my sisters were going to be mad at me even though I didn't even know what I did to get to the rink in the first place. I decided that the only choice I had was to go along with my training session and afterwards I would sort everything out. I rushed to my locker hoping that I had extra skate clothes inside because I obviously had none with me. When I opened the locker I found my white and blue competitive figure skating outfit and an extra pair of skate tights. Next to everything sat my shiny white figure skates.

I quickly put the clothes on and got out on the ice. I love skating on smooth ice after the zamboni has been out. It makes you feel like you're gliding through the clouds and never want to stop.

"Ok Paris, I want you to start out with some fast stroking exercises and then I want you to work on your triple lutz and double axle," said my coach as she stepped out onto the ice. I took off like there was no tomorrow, I mean that's what happens anyway when you do stroking: you speed up with every step you take.

After two hours of working on my triple lutz and double axle I had finally had it down and could do it almost every time I tried. The lesson was over and Nancy left, but I stayed and got back on the ice after the zamboni came out because there was a public session that started right after my training. I stopped in the middle of the empty rink to tighten the laces on my left boot when I looked towards the wall and saw Paige and Phoebe standing off the ice.

I finished tying up my boot and put my best innocent face on and slowly skated towards the wall.

"Oh come on Paris, I invented the innocent face, it won't work on me", sighed Phoebe.

"I didn't mean to. All I know is that I remembered that I had skate training this morning then I looked at my watch and saw that it was about to start in twenty minutes and then I saw all of these bright white lights and I was here."

"Piper's not here because she had to take care of the club she owns but I bet if she were here she would be very upset with you, you have to be more careful", warned Paige.

"Careful? I didn't know this was going to happen!"

"Well just try not to think so hard about being somewhere from now on, ok?"

"Ok."

**BANG**

A metallic blue ball off energy whizzed right past me and blew a hole in the wall of the ice rink. I turned around and on the far end of the rink standing on the ice was a lady dressed all in black with the same strange tattoos all over her face as the man the day before.

"I have an idea, Paris why don't you try to vanquish this demon on your own and show us what you can do?" Offered Phoebe.

"Are you kidding? I don't even know how to use my powers yet or know what they are!"

"Just do your best, maybe you can confuse her with some of your figure skating."

I skated at the demon as fast as I could thinking that my speed might make her grow afraid and leave, but instead she threw a small energy ball at me and I fell on my side. I quickly got up and started to skate backward to confuse her but when I jumped up to do a triple lutz I kept going up until I hit the ceiling and I couldn't get down. All I could do was fly above the demon and try to dodge energy balls. I couldn't believe it I was really flying!


End file.
